Tearin' Up My Wand
by Margarita Mocha
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally realize what they have together. Harry makes them realize even more. Bit o' kissin and is a song fic to a sucky band but a great song


It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you   
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you.  
  
"Hermione I didn't mean to." Ron said looking at Hermione with a look of full concern.  
  
"Ron, I've been through so much this week, and then you go and kiss me, what happens if I can't return those feelings?" Hermione asked not wanting to break his heart.  
  
"Hermione, I've read your diary, I know you like me, or used to, at least." Ron said looking at her.   
1. (hey..yeah)  
Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win  
  
"Ron, I... It's just my mom died and you try to support me by kissing me?"   
  
  
"Uh, yeah, so do you like me Mione?" Ron asked looking at her a few inches from her face.  
  
  
Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down, on my knees  
I can't take it anymore   
  
"Ron, I love you it's just when I'm with you, you make me mad. Really mad." Hermione said looking at her beloved.   
  
"So we've had a few fights. So what? They mend the relationship and let us know how each other feel. I love seeing you when we fight. I love you, Herm."  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you   
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you   
  
  
"Ron, I know. My headaches thinking about you are so frustrating and when ever I feel so damn horrible, well, I transfer my thoughts to you. See, I love you too." Hermione said.   
  
Ron had never heard Hermione swear.  
  
(oohhh...alright)  
Baby don't mis-understand (don't misunderstand)  
What I'm trying to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind (corner of my mind)  
Baby, it feels like we are running out of time  
  
"Hermione? What are we saying? So we love each other, what's the problem?" Ron said looking a the gorgeous bushy haired girl.  
  
Just then Harry appeared and had listened to the whole conversation. "The problem is once you've both admitted your feelings, the other wants to go fast, and Ron Hermione has never been in a relationship besides Krum," The thought of krum made Ron's blood boil, "She wants to go slow, enjoy her first kiss you know?" Harry seized both of their hands. He brought them close together, and made them hold hands. "Let's start from the beginning, eh? Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasly. Ronald Weasly this is Hermione Granger."  
  
Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore..ohhh   
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you   
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you   
  
"Ronald Weasly, what a pleasure." Hermione raised her hand and Ron seized it.  
  
"Hermione Granger, how great it is to see you gorgeous face at last. He then kiss the back of her hand.  
  
Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you   
Tearin' up my heart and soul (alright)  
We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you  
  
Ron and Hermione were found on the couch in the Commons in the wee hours of the morn. Ron's arms were around her and they were two centimeters away from each other's lips. Hermione, whom had woken up, leaned forced and turned the two centimeters to one... to a half and the half to... zero.  
  
It's tearin' up my heart (tearin' up my heart and soul) when I'm with you   
But when we are apart, I feel it too (we're apart I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you   
  
"Ron, wake up. We have to go to sleep." Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hermione, I was awake. What a wonderful kiss." Ron said leaning forward over Hermione. "Can I have another?"  
  
"Ron, you can have as many make out sessions as long as their your lips and mine touching, ok?" Hermione said leaning toward him.  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you   
  
  
AWWWWWWWWW Sweet short simple, so review. Disclaimer I own nothing in here, so don't sue me. 


End file.
